


And, the wolf falls in love with the little red

by sansapollo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Butterflies, Choi San is Whipped, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, except not being scary lol, hongjoong has a little appearance that's all, im feeling a lot of things because of them, kinda a halloween fic???, san as the human, san bold, san has red mullet, seonghwa amazed by him, seonghwa as the wolf, tags are messy because im sleepy sorry, the little red riding hood au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo
Summary: “So, Mr. Wolf, do you have a name?” he inquires.Seonghwa gives him his name obediently as if he is under the pretty boy’s spell.orin where Seonghwa is the big bad wolf and San is this red-haired pretty boy who has a lovely dimpled-smile and apparently, doesn't afraid of the wolf.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	And, the wolf falls in love with the little red

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go!!  
> So this idea came to me, two days ago so I challenged myself to finish it by Halloween hehe I did it. Wow, good job me *pats her own head*  
> Fyi, the daisies symbolize new beginnings, purity, and loyalty. Also, it is Seonghwa's birth flower uwu And red butterflies are believed to brings a lot of years' worth of happiness and they symbolize intense romantic love ehe
> 
> Anyway, this is the little red riding hood au which nobody asked for lol it isn't beta-readed bcs I'm too tired to do it or find someone lol 
> 
> I hope y'all like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Seonghwa protects his territory. It is not like that he wants to eat humans nor have any relation with them. Besides human flesh tastes terrible. Humans are dumb, try to hunt in his area, then have the audacity to get scared when Seonghwa shows up. It is irritating, he thinks. 

Seonghwa is nice to the ones who are respectful to him. For instance, he is nice to Hongjoong the fae. Partly because Hongjoong respects him, partly Seonghwa knows the fae is infamous for his terrible power. Even for a wolf like him, the fae folk is something he should stay away from. He doesn’t like fights unless he is provoked. Even sometimes Seonghwa has mercy for humans. Maybe it is rare for him to send humans without a scratch but who cares? Definitely not Seonghwa.

Therefore, can someone explain to Seonghwa why this little red-haired pretty boy offers him a pumpkin pie? 

He blinks, astonishing by the kind gesture. He has a lot of questions. This little fellow probably knows his fame because humans make up ridiculous stories to make youngsters stay away from the forest- from him. However, this boy, pretty Seonghwa thinks, doesn’t show any sign to be scared. Hell, he was still stretching the pie to Seonghwa with a dimpled smile. 

“Won’t you take it?” He asks and Seonghwa finds his voice pretty just as well as the rest of him. Before the wolf knows it, he grabs the pie and takes a bite. The human’s smile gets wider, his eyes disappearing. “Is it delicious? I made them by myself.” He puffs his chest with pride and Seonghwa snickers. 

“Aren’t you scared of me, little red?” He asks instead, taking another bite. The pie is unexpectedly delicious, maybe a little salty but it is edible.

“Why should I?” The human tilts his head, a question on his eyes. Seonghwa gulps the pie. Something in his veins boils and freezes. His hands twitch as if his claws want to appear. 

His inner wolf wants to ravish the pretty boy. 

He exhales through his noses, forcing himself to calm down. “You should be.” A growl emits and the boy looks taken aback by the action. 

Something unexpected happened then. 

The human comes closer and stands still before him. “I’m San.” He introduces himself and the flowery scent of him attacks Seonghwa’s sensitive nose. The addicting fragrance of irises and sunflowers stimulates his senses in the best way. “So, Mr. Wolf, do you have a name?” he inquires. 

Seonghwa gives him his name obediently as if he is under the pretty boy’s spell.

  
  
  
  


“Hwa!” The joyful voice reaches him even before he sees the boy. He sighs and looks at the fae who is looking at him bewilderedly. 

“A human?” Hongjoong speaks. At least Seonghwa looks sheepish while stroking his nape. The human’s scent reaches his nose. He is getting closer and he needs to send Hongjoong away. It isn’t wise for them to meet. He sighs.

“Can we talk later?” He asks, begging the fae to not ask questions. Yet, he should have known his fae friend is curious by the nature. “No. I want to meet him.” He says and moves faster than Seonghwa. 

The wolf curses and turns around, only to meet the said human with the fae between them. Hongjoong stands before him. Seonghwa can’t see but knows that Hongjoong studies him in silence. 

“You are the human that my wolf hides?” Hongjoong asks, no bite in his voice but something in his demeanor alarms Seonghwa. 

The human’s face falls visibly at the possessive pronoun. Seonghwa watches the other nodding hesitantly, his eyes darting from the fae to the wolf. He wants to inquire but his inner wolf makes him stay back to observe what is going on. 

San bothers him almost every day, running to him fearlessly, smiling at Seonghwa as if his big claws can’t dismantle him within seconds. The wolf is impressed by the other’s fearless behavior as well as finding it idiotic. 

“And you?” San asks, he doesn’t seem intimidated by the fae even a bit. Seonghwa shakes his head internally. How can a human be this stupid?

“I’m Hongjoong, Seonghwa’s fae.” And with that, San’s eye twitches. Hongjoong hums, the wolf practically sees the pleasing wave coming off of him. Seonghwa intervenes, his guts telling him Hongjoong is ready to play but San is no food. 

“Hongjoong-” San interrupts him. “Are you two together?” His eyes are on Seonghwa who realizes the question threw at him. He shakes his head, frowning. Hongjoong snickers, swaying on his feet. 

“You are something,” He observes the human and smiles. “No doubt that Seonghwa wants to hide you from us.” He finishes and turns to Seonghwa, flashing him another smile that Seonghwa couldn’t decipher what that means. “Don’t let him wander a lot. The forest is dangerous for him.” He warns and an owl’s hoot reaches them. The human shivers, coming closer to the wolf. 

“Take care of yourself San,” and he vanishes, making San yelp. Seonghwa sighs and turns to face the human.

“I told you not to come here anymore,” The boy doesn’t listen to him at all. He rolls his eyes, spinning on his heels to go. The human doesn’t say anything, following him quietly. 

Seonghwa goes near a river. He kneels in front of the water and dashes water on his face. “Come here,” he motions over next to him. The boy gets in the same position as Seonghwa, looking at him curiously. The wolf splashes water on his face. San yelps. “You just encountered with a fae.” He explains and holds the other’s nape and rubs his face with water. “You need to clean yourself.”

San coughs and pushes Seonghwa’s hands but to no avail. The wolf holds him firm but gentle. “It is important.” He insists when San whines and squirms in his hold. Seonghwa finishes cleaning San’s face. He sighs and tears a piece from his silk shirt, wiping the water from the other.

San watches him cleaning his face quietly. His eyes observe the wolf’s attractive sharp features. 

“You are beautiful.”

Seonghwa stops, slightly taken aback by what he heard. Their eyes meet with each other. There is something that happened between their gazes. Seonghwa swears something happened. A spark. A glare. A glow. 

Whatever it is, Seonghwa feels feverish. His inner wolf howls as if it is a full moon. His blood boils and burns every fiber of his being. 

Before he sees it, he senses it. A pair of soft lips touch his own. It wasn’t a full kiss. It is just their lips touching each other. He draws back, blinking at the human. At least, the boy shows the courtesy of blushing. 

“uhm..-” He bites his lips and looks at the wolf. The latter chuckles because  _ really? _

This little human boy who is pretty and bold kisses him and acts shy after that? Wow. Seonghwa should admit that the human is the most interesting one among the humans he has ever encountered to. 

Seonghwa shakes his head, chuckling. San grumbles, his eyes on the floor. The wolf sighs and lifts the pretty boy’s head by holding his chin. “You are bold, little red,” He murmurs, his eyes tracing San’s blushy cheeks and cherry red lips. He smirks when their eyes meet. 

“Let me show you how it is done.”

Seonghwa obeys his inner wolf’s begging and kisses the human as if there is no tomorrow. He swallows the other’s surprised noises and draws him by his waist. Their chests collide and a growl bubbles on the wolf’s throat.

The boy is as sweet as he looks. Seonghwa feels dizzy and also so  _ so aroused. _ He might have developed an addiction to the lips oh so treacly. He slips his tongue when the human moans at his holding tightening around his, Seonghwa notices, little waist. The boy looks so small in his hold that it feels good to hold him like that, kiss him like that. All feverish but soft at the corners. 

He sighs when the human sappily licks into his mouth. One of his hands wanders up and tugging at red locks, making the boy moan louder. If there was a feeling about heaven, it must be this, Seonghwa ponders. He nips at the boy’s bottom lip and moans when he tastes blood. He draws back and springs to his feet. The boy falls on his hands, panting hard and his blushing spreading throughout his neck. He looks up with dazed eyes and parted lips. 

_ Fuck _ .

Seonghwa uses all his will-power to not attack the human.

“You should go. It is getting late.” His voice sounds so hoarse and so aroused. He doesn’t even want to look at his crotch. 

“But-” 

“Go. Home.” Seonghwa growls and disappears into the forest.

  
  
  
  


The next time Seonghwa sees the human, he avoids looking at the wolf in the eyes. His whole bold demeanor looks like vanish as if it isn’t even there in the first place. The wolf observes him slightly while San comes near him. 

“Hi,” He greets shyly. Seonghwa can’t decide if he likes shy San or bold San more. He nods his head in a greeting. San follows him as always happens. They pace around the forest. Seonghwa controls his area from any human trace while San running around, smiling at nearly everything on the sight.

The sight is adorable. San smiling at a flying butterfly, San smiling at a flower which starts to blossom, San smiling at a deer who runs away from him. It is stupidly endearing and the inner wolf of Seonghwa croons at the sight.

“You are adorable, little red,” Seonghwa teases. San pouts and furrows his eyebrows. “I have a name.” He complains but Seonghwa pays him no mind. He continues patrolling. He walks until he notices it is too quiet even for his liking. His guts alarm him and his ears twitch, alerted by the merest noise. Then, he realizes the lack of irises and sunflowers. 

He turns and comes across an emptiness. “Fuck,” he grunts. His heart gets squeezed by an unknown force and blood rushes to his ears which start to buzz. He gasps and looks around franticly. What is this unnamed feeling-

Panic. His rational mind supplies and Seonghwa feels drained suddenly.

Had he never panicked like that in his whole life so why now-

_ Little red. _

Seonghwa curses and howls into the air. A howl which gives goosebumps to whoever hears, a howl that warns those who want to lay even a little finger on what’s his. A warning for evils who mean harm to  _ his little red. _

“Wow…” Someone whispers and Seonghwa turns, about to snarl but stops when he sees the familiar figure, standing two meters away from him, his eyes sparkling with amazement and something Seonghwa finds hard to decipher.

“Where were you?” He snarls and steps forward, making the boy startle. He stops dead on his track. He sighs and scans over the boy’s body. “You don’t get hurt?” He questions and the boy shakes his head, pointing his left. 

“I was following a red butterfly but I lost it.” His voice shakes and Seonghwa curses internally for frightening the boy. He holds his hand out.

“Come with me.” He pleads silently although he has no hope for the other to follow him after his snarling. However, the boy holds his hand. His inner wolf purrs at the warm small hand. 

San lets Seonghwa take him. He probably doesn’t trust the wolf. This is what the elders of the village say after all. Regardless, Seonghwa doesn’t harm him at all. Maybe he got angry at him or snarled just before but he has never ever laid a finger on San.

“Be quiet,” Seonghwa whispers and straightens his back. He looks at the boy and holds him on his shoulders. “Stay still.” The boy nods and watches him. Seonghwa takes a step back and claps once.

Suddenly a whole army of red butterflies starts to fly around. San gasps and looks at different shades of red. He giggles and watches in admiration. His eyes shine and a giddy feeling warms inside of Seonghwa. He takes another step back, observing the boy fully and dotingly. He reaches his hand out and one of the red postman butterflies settles on his index finger.

San gasps. “Oh my god!” He looks at the butterfly which rests on Seonghwa’s finger. The wolf laughs and approaches the boy who jumps non-stop excitedly. He stops when Seonghwa stops one step away from him. San lifts his head to make eye contact with him.

Seonghwa lifts his finger that has the butterfly and brushes it into San’s crimson red hair, next to his ear. The butterfly lands on his ear and moves his wings slowly. San gasps and becomes statue-still. He tries to look at his side. “I feel it,” He whispers, and the wolf chuckles. 

San looks up and beams at him. The bewitching smile oh does Seonghwa love dearly moves something inside him and he finds himself returning it. The butterfly almost masks itself in San’s soft locks and Seonghwa doesn’t know if it is San’s smile or the gorgeous sight that knocks the air out of his lungs.

  
  
  
  


“Hwa!” He yells the wolf’s name and jumps onto the other’s back, laughing when the other yelps at the sudden weight on him. The wolf laughs and shakes his head. He gets accustomed to the boy’s weird antics already as well as his clinginess.

Seonghwa becomes aware of how San gets touchy easily. It is adorable. He wants to hold his hand or wants to hug him and the wolf lets him. His inner wolf gets irritated when he refuses anything from the boy. Besides, it is not like that Seonghwa doesn’t like it. He just needs to get used to it. That’s all.

He saves himself from the other’s hold. He catches the sour scent for a minute and tenses. He turns and looks at the human. He looks normal, dimpled smile, and a light blush from running all the way here. Seonghwa holds his hand and tugs until the other follows him. 

They sit down next to the river. The river is calm, a doe drinking from it with her fawn next to him, looking at the weird pair across the river. Seonghwa picks one of the daisies next to him. He hums an ancient song. San gets closer to him and he pays him no mind, waiting for him patiently.

San sighs and leans on the wolf’s shoulder, feeling warm all over at the simplest skin contact. He closes his eyes and focuses on the other’s soft voice. “My parents want me to get married.” He murmurs and Seonghwa hums, signaling that he is listening. 

“But I don’t want to.” He sighs and moves closer, their thighs touching each other. Seonghwa picks a few daisies, his voice is quieter but still audible for San to know he is listening.

“I want to live like this for as long as I am alive.” He whispers, too quiet even for himself but Seonghwa’s oversensitive ears catch the words. He stops his hand for a second. He acknowledges the wish with a nod although the pretty boy can’t see it. He picks a daisy.

“With you.” Seonghwa stops his movement entirely. He sighs. He opens his mouth but the human beats him to it. “I know. I know. It is hard and I’m human and you don’t like me at all-” His rambles interrupted by a sob and Seonghwa’s heart hurts.

He pushes San a little so he can see the other’s face very well. Seonghwa’s heart swells at the red eyes and displaying tears. He wipes them away and takes a deep breath. He places his forehead on the human.

“You must be joking with me by saying I don’t like you, little red.” He laughs at the gasp that comes from the boy. “Never have I felt like this in my whole life.” He holds San’s hands and brings them to his cheeks, placing the hands on them. The skin under San’s warm hands buzzes. 

“But,” Seonghwa starts. “You are a human, little red.” he reminds the human. “The forest will always be dangerous for you and…” Seonghwa stops, doesn’t want to voice the worst out. He squeezes his eyes shut and opens them, revealing their true color. 

San gasps but doesn’t pull away. His hands go to near the amber eyes. “This is me, San.” The eyes look at him as if they are waiting for him to run away. San refuses. “I’m the big bad wolf your folks warned you about.” The pain is there. San could tell but again, he refuses. 

They look at each other, basking in each other’s warmth, feeling their heartbeats. The silence lingers for a bit before San breaks it. 

“Then capture me.” He says and kisses the wolf, tender and smooth. Seonghwa sighs into the kiss and he pushes the red locks behind the boy’s ear, holding his neck gently. 

They separate. Seonghwa chuckles and pecks him once. “You are too irresistible for your own good, little red.” San beams at him and kisses his cheeks. 

“Does it mean you allow me to live with you?” He looks happy, excited. Seonghwa almost sees the content bubbles radiating off of him. He gives in, nodding. The boy squeals in delight and Seonghwa chuckles. He looks down and grabs the flower crown he has finished. 

He places it on San’s head. The daisies and the crimson is pleasing to look at. “Yeah, I want to live with the prettiest human in the world.” His warm amber eyes bore into San who is smiling from ear to ear. 

The human kisses him again.

  
  
  
  


Seonghwa kisses the other like the hungry wolf he is. He doesn’t wait for San to get used to the kiss, grabbing wet thighs, lifting him easily. San’s back meets with the hut’s wall, he moans at the coldness. Seonghwa’s hands caress his naked thighs. They just went swimming. Well, at least until Seonghwa gets horny. 

San moans louder when Seonghwa tugs his red locks, taking the advantage of his parted mouth and licking into it. The kiss gets feverish and harder with each second. 

“B-Bed,” San breathes while they get apart. Seonghwa groans and grinds against him before turning around, throwing San onto the bed. They find their rhythm well, San getting on his fours while Seonghwa grabbing the oil he got from Hongjoong. The fae pulled a disgusting face at his friend’s request before having thrown him at a big bottle of oil. 

Seonghwa inserts second fingers into San’s waiting hole. They just have fucked this morning, San is still puffy from that time but tight. Seonghwa growls when San clenches around his fingers. His inner wolf howls and chanted aggressively “mate him” as a mantra.

“God,” San breathes, puts his head on his forearms. Seonghwa’s fingers do wonders to him. The hot aura around him makes the human’s head tipsy as if he has been drinking sweet wine all night long. He reaches behind him and holds the wolf’s wrist. “I-Ah!” He moans when Seonghwa twirls his fingers and rubs the sensitive spot. 

“Fuck! F-Fuck!” San stutters and looks at the wolf over his shoulder. “God, ple-please just- just fuck me,” He groans and his head falls on the pillow but his ass is still in the air. Seonghwa grants his wish, pushing into him all in one smooth move. 

They groan in unison, panting hard, both trying to get accustomed to the ecstatic feeling. 

San recovers fast and pushes back, feeling the wolf’s cock twitching inside him. He moans. Seonghwa leans over, licks between his shoulder blades. He pants onto San’s neck and licks the bite mark from where they got together for the first time. San mewls, getting goosebumps from the memory. 

Seonghwa pulls back and pushes slowly until San’s hole doesn’t resist at the intrusion anymore. The wolf’s hands wander over San’s petite waist, squeezing, rubbing, stroking, getting marveled at the pettiness of it. 

“H-Hwa,” San whines and tightens around the cock. “Harder,” he whines one more time and Seonghwa gives it to him. He never denies anything for San. The human could just ask and the wolf is so ready to bring the moon below his feet.

San particularly moans and mewls when Seonghwa hits his prostate without stopping. The wolf’s cock also gets bigger, his knot is formed already. Before they know, the knot catches his rim and makes it impossible to move with Seonghwa cumming. They groan at the feeling.

Seonghwa leans over, one of his hands finding the human’s cock and jerking him off harshly. He nips at San’s neck and shoulder, licking, biting lightly. San is a wrecking mess, moaning, squirming, the pleasure is too high that he could-

He cums when Seonghwa bites the same spot from earlier. He clenches around Seonghwa whose cock shots more white stripes, painting the human’s walls. Seonghwa growls when San tries to move. The human stops and lowers his head lightly, showing his submissiveness. 

“God, you are so hot when you growl like that,” He sighs dreamily and Seonghwa rolls his eyes, turning them so both of them lay comfortably while waiting for Seonghwa’s knot to go down. San pushes himself back, feeling the warm chest against his back, and hums happily. 

Seonghwa starts to stroke his hair, massaging his scalp, purring at the sight. San beams at the chest rumbling, vibrating against his back. It makes him feel safe and sound. 

“Sleep little red,” Seonghwa murmurs, putting butterfly kisses over his neck. San hums and closes his eyes. 


End file.
